


Si me tocas me

by AcidicMusings



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Infidelity, Little plot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, some are episode related, tbh this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: Estoy cerca del dolor como una herida, sime tocas me dañarás irremediablemente.-A couple different fics I wrote for these two from a bit ago.*tags will be added with new chapters





	Si me tocas me

**Author's Note:**

> _I live with pain that is like a wound, if you  
>  touch me, you will do me irreparable harm_
> 
> \---
> 
> This takes place roughly during S02E03
> 
> *tags: first time blowjob, some fluff

Steve sighed glancing at the clock, he knew that Javier wasn’t going to show. He thought back on what Carrillo had made the other watch and wondered how fucked up he’d be if he was in Javier’s position. Steve pushed the thought out of his head and stripped off his jeans, before letting himself fall into bed.

It wasn’t until later that night that Javier did show up. Steve woke up to feel the other pressing his face against his stomach, the smell of cheap perfume clinging to him. Steve grimaced and kept his eyes shut, “what time is it?”

“One in the morning,” Javier said softly, he kept his face pressed against him. After a moment he turned his head, “I’m sorry.”

Steve shook his head, “what do you mean?”

“I shouldn’t have gone to Gabriela.” An apologetic kiss was placed onto his hip.

“Go shower, that smell is giving me a headache,” Steve said and ran a hand through Javier’s tussled hair. He felt the other nod before getting up.

Steve stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Javier. Slowly his frustration with the other melted away, he was to worn down to stay like that.

The sound of the shower stopping caught his attention. Eventually, the other man came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, “can I borrow something?”

“If you can fit your ass into something, be my guest.”

Javier shook his head and started going through Steve’s drawers until he found a pair of boxers. He tugged them on and laid down beside Steve. Neither spoke a word.

Steve bit his lip and turned onto his elbows, “let me do something for you.” Javier gave a him a questioning look as Steve climbed between his legs.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Steve said pressing a chaste kiss onto the inside of Javier’s knee. He’d never given a man a blowjob before, but there’s a first time for everything, right? “You cleaned down here, right? I don’t want some sort of Columbian STD in my mouth.”

“Very fucking funny,” Javier said with no mirth. He had propped himself up onto an elbow to watch the other. Steve tried to think back to all the times he’d been blown while he hooked his fingers along the hem of the boxers and tugged them down. Javier was already half hard and any confidence Steve had, had flown out the window.

He exhaled and took an experimental lick along the slit. Javier’s precum was thick and salty against his tongue, Steve almost gagged at the taste. Nonetheless, Steve avoided looking up at Javier as he wrapped his lips around him. He hallowed his cheeks like others had done to him as he slowly took him in.

Barely getting halfway down onto Javier, Steve’s hit his limit; he does his best to make up for the other half of his cock by wrapping a hand around the base. Steve gave an experimental bob. An appreciative groan was all he needed to keep going.

With his confidence coming back, Steve pushed himself to take more. He jerked slightly feeling Javier’s hand rest heavily on his head. His fingers curled into his hair, gently tugging. Steve figures he’s doing something right when Javier suddenly thrusts up into his mouth.

“Shit sorry,” Javier cursed and moved to wipe Steve’s wet eyes. Steve pauses for a moment to readjust. He firmly placed his hands on the others hips to prevent another surprise; Steve easily picked back up his rhythm again.

Javier’s fingers tighten almost painfully in his hair. “ _Mierda, mi amor_ ,” Javier murmured. “I’m close.”

Javier made a lame attempt to pull Steve off of him before he came. Steve ignored him and tried to take him further into his mouth. Javier’s grip went lax as he came; it’s bitter but Steve swallowed.

Steve dragged the back of his hand over his mouth and tucked the other back in. “Come here,” Javier panted trying to pull Steve up towards him. Once he had him, he pressed a small kiss to the side of his mouth.

“You’re hard,” Javier said reaching down into Steve’s boxers.

“You don’t need to, ‘mi amor,’” Steve teased and grabbed Javier's wrist.

“I want to return the favor, stop talking.” Steve mutely nodded and let go. He pressed into the other’s hand, moaning softly as he started to pump. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he came into Javier’s hand.

Steve let himself collapse down onto Javier. He pressed his face into his neck and stayed like that. He hummed appreciatively feeling of Javier’s hand at the back of his neck.

“I’m still sorry.”

“Javi, just go to sleep. There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Steve mumbled falling sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Un Amor by Pablo Neruda. It's a pretty good poem, check it out here: https://danyj.wordpress.com/2006/03/11/love-pablo-neruda/
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved. Come visit me on tumblr @chutedeicarus for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even to leave me prompts


End file.
